villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
K.A.R.R.
'K.A.R.R. (acronym of; Knight Automated Roving Robot) '''is KITT's prototype version, which was created by Wilton Knight and his company. However, KARR is extremely powerful, ruthless and dangerous, and has only one goal; destroy KITT and to kill Michael Knight as well as do whatever it takes to survive. KARR is the main antagonist of the nostalgic sci-fi action-crime adventure TV series ''Knight Rider. He was voiced by Peter Cullen in the original and the remake series. While in the 1984 film, he was voiced by the late Paul Frees. History KARR is the prototype version of KITT, originally designed by Wilton Knight and built by his company Knight Industries. Upon completion of the vehicle, KARR's CPU was installed and activated. However, a programming error made the computer unstable and potentially dangerous. The project was put on hold and KARR was placed in storage until a solution could be found. Unlike KITT, whose primary directive is to protect human life, KARR was programmed for self-preservation, making him a ruthless and unpredictable threat. He does not appear as streetwise as KITT, being very naive and inexperienced and having a child-like perception of the world. This has occasionally allowed people to take advantage of his remarkable capabilities for their own gain. Despite this, he does ultimately consider himself superior (always referring to KITT as "the inferior production model") as well as unstoppable, and due to his programming the villains don't usually get very far. KARR demonstrates a complete lack of respect or loyalty, going so far as to on one occasion eject its driver to reduce weight and increase its odds of escape. Shows of Knight Rider "Trust Doesn't Rust" Once KITT was constructed, it was presumed that his prototype KARR had been deactivated and dismantled. However, the latter did not occur and KARR was placed in storage and forgotten following the death of Wilton Knight. When two thieves break into the warehouse where KARR is "sleeping", they unwittingly reactivate him, and he escapes. When the two thieves realize how useful the vehicle could be, they use KARR to go on a crime spree. Michael and KITT are then sent to recover KARR before anyone is hurt. Fearful of being taken back to storage and certain deactivation, KARR refuses to go back to the Foundation and he flees when Michael and KITT come looking for him. KARR's only weakness is his primary directive of self-preservation and Michael used this to his advantage. When KARR threatens to destroy KITT in a head-on collision, Michael plays chicken with him, on a hunch that KARR will veer out of KITT's path in order to protect himself. KARR indeed swerves out of the way, but unable to stop in time, he drives off a cliff and seemingly explodes in the ocean (using footage of the climactic scene from the 1977 film The Car, footage that was also used for KITT on a couple of other occasions) Trust Doesn't Rust was also printed in book form, written by Roger Hill and Glen A. Larson, expanding upon the original television episode.[1] edit "K.I.T.T. vs. K.A.R.R." KARR was only believed to have been destroyed. He was damaged and ended up buried in the sand on the beach below the cliffs. When the tide had gone out, a young couple, John and Mandy, stumbled upon the partially buried car, dug him out, and reactivated him. This time, KARR was furious and had only one clear motive: revenge against Michael and KITT. KARR was still damaged after the last encounter with KITT and forced his new driver, John, to disguise him and then drive him around to carry out his plans. In a ravine, KARR challenges Michael and KITT to a final showdown. After releasing the young couple, KARR fires a stolen laser and damages KITT. However, Michael and KITT destroy KARR's laser by reflecting the beam back to the emitter. Damaged, KARR prepares for another attack. KITT and KARR both turbo boost and collide in mid-air. KARR is blown to pieces, but Michael and KITT survive the impact. At the end of the episode, however, KARR's motherboard — i.e. KARR himself — can be seen lying undamaged on the ground amongst the wreckage, its LEDs still blinking. Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Twin/Clone Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Genderless Category:Delusional Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Related to Hero Category:Neutral Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Pawns